


While The Kids Are Out

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they both came tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: Jun playing with his husband's butt instead of taking out the garbage.





	While The Kids Are Out

“Junnie, if you’re done on the phone, can you take the garbage out?” Jisoo called from the kitchen.

“Sure honey!” Jun shouted back. “Baby, behave yourself and take care of your brother. Also listen to your teachers alright? Papa loves you too but daddy is making me do chores again so I have to go now.” He kissed into the phone and hanged up the call.

“The garbage?” Jun asked from the doorway.

“Over there.” Jisoo pointed to the bags and continued washing the dishes while humming.

“Niceee.” Jun slapped his husband’s ass which was swaying in rhythm to his hums.

“Stop it Papa!” Jisoo jumped and glared at Jun.

“Don’t you Papa me and don’t give me that eye. Come on~ the kids are out!” Jun whined as he hugged Jisoo. Jisoo immediately melted at his husband’s touch. “I miss you so much.” Jun leaned in for a kiss. “I miss you too baby.” Jisoo sighed into the kiss.

As the kiss grew more heated, Jun can feel himself getting more excited. He grinded into Jisoo’s crotch. Jisoo moaned into the kiss and met Jun’s hip with his own hardness.

It’s been forever that they haven’t been able to get down and dirty like they used to. Sex was scarce. When they had the time for it, it was always quick. Jun loved their kids, they’re one of the best things in his life. Another best thing was Jisoo and he missed being able to make love to his husband. It was not easy to send their twins to their first camping trip but Jun couldn’t wait for their house to be kid free so that he can touch Jisoo, devour him, make him moan and writhe under his touches.

Jun let Jisoo sucked on his tongue for a bit before he swirled the smaller man so that his erection was pressed into Jisoo’s plush ass. “I miss this,” Jun whispered into Jisoo’s ear as he shoved his hand into Jisoo’s sweat and started kneading the soft flesh.

Jisoo moaned some more. Jun pulled down Jisoo’s sweats. Jisoo angled his face so that they can continue their kiss. Jun latched his mouth on Jisoo’s kiss-bruised lips as he grinded his clothed erection between Jisoo’s ass crack.

“Ju-Junnie~” Jisoo whined.

“Yes baby?” Jun pried open Jisoo’s ass to give himself more room.

“Not like this… fu-fuck me properly.” Jisoo demanded.

“Of course baby but let me first touch you.” Jun slipped a hand in Jisoo’s shirt to flick a hardened bud. Jisoo screamed. “As sensitive as ever.” Jun smirked, satisfied to find out he can still make Jisoo scream out with pleasure.

Jun buried his face into the crook of Jisoo’s neck before he teased the skin there with his teeth.

Jisoo hissed. “Don’ leave marks, the kids are coming back in 3 days. I don’t want them to see it.” Jisoo panted and tried shrugging Jun’s head off his shoulder.

“Aww… you’re no fun.” Jun mock-pouted but he listened to his husband and just settled to lick instead. The outline of his boner was prominent through his sweats. He didn’t bother to pull them down as he rubbed faster inside Jisoo’s crack.

It burned. Jisoo felt the burn as the material of Jun’s sweats brushed his sensitive rim. He’d rather have the real thing but if that was what Jun liked to play, he was willing to play along. He bucked his hip back to create more friction on Jun’s dick. His own dick can wait if he didn’t want to come prematurely and spoil the fun because he knew Jun won’t come anytime soon.

Jun took a break from thrusting to focus on Jisoo’s nipples. Jisoo tilted his head with an open mouth to initiate another round of making out. Jun was flicking and pinching on his already hardened buds. It felt good but he needed more. Jisoo started to roll his hip in circle to trace the outline of Jun’s impressive package.

As their kiss became more tongue and teeth, Jun bucked his hips again. This time, he opened Jisoo’s ass and aim for the red rim as if he was really fucking him. When Jun reached down to jerk on his weeping dick, Jisoo clenched around nothing and cried out with frustration. 

Jun slipped a hand under Jisoo’s arm to keep him steady. He pounded on Jisoo’s jiggling ass with slow rhythm. His main focus of attack this time was Jisoo’s dick. He jerked on it and squeezed the balls. Jisoo was a trembling mess in his hands. The only thing keeping Jisoo up was Jun’s hand as his knees almost gave out and he sobbed with pleasure.

As Jun tugged on Jisoo’s dick, Jisoo’s apron kept getting in the way. He thought to take it off but he got a better idea. Jun took the apron and rubbed it on Jisoo’s tip. Jisoo yelled out at the contact of his sensitive tip with the rough material. Jun wiped Jisoo’s precum with the apron. “Baby, you’re very wet. Do you want to come now?”

“Y-yesss.” Jisoo sobbed.

“Can you wait for a while baby. I still can go longer.” Jun pinched Jisoo’s tip with two fingers over the apron.

“P-p-please?” Jisoo had to try very hard to form coherent words at this point.

Jisoo’s pants were traveling directly to Jun’s dick and he felt himself getting bigger than he had ever been. He groaned. “Of course baby, I’ll make you come but first…” Jun trailed off then he tied the apron string at the base of Jisoo’s dick.

“Noooo, want to come.” Jisoo would struggle to free himself but he Jun’s grip on his waist was too strong and Jun’s dick grinding on his red swollen ass felt too good. Jun thrust a couple more and Jisoo decided to endure. Instead, he can make Jun come quick.

“Want to feel your skin.” Jisoo whined and Jun pulled his sweats down. Jisoo waited for the pain of penetration but Jun chose to just slide his slippery rod between Jisoo’s ass cheeks. Jun rutted fast as he held Jisoo’s body flushed to his chest. Jun shoved two fingers into Jisoo’s mouth and Jisoo enthusiastically sucked on it.

Jun slid his dick for what felt like hours. His fingers never stopped fucking Jisoo’s mouth. Jisoo was drooling and sobbing his moans. “Do you like it? Do you like my finger in your mouth? Or do you want my dick instead?” Jun panted into Jisoo’s ear. Jisoo whimpered as his answer. “Suck it baby, wet it thoroughly. It will go into your ass.” Jun said as he thrust faster into Jisoo’s mouth.

When Jun decided his fingers were wet enough, he took them out and slowly pushed his wet digits into Jisoo’s clenching hole. Jisoo was on edge and he shuddered with a dry orgasm as the penetration set him off. “You’re so beautiful when you’re coming baby. Just wait a bit more and you can come for real.” Jun said as he flick Jisoo’s tip.

Jisoo howled with pain but whimpered as he felt Jun scissoring his finger inside him. Jun groaned as Jisoo clenched on his fingers. “Relax baby… I just want to lube you up for the real thing.” And Jisoo loosened up. Jun put just the tip of his dick into Jisoo and jerked on the length outside, Jisoo squeezed on Jun to help speed up the process.

Jun felt the built up in his stomach and he pulled Jisoo’s body into his chest. His whole length penetrated Jisoo’s rim as he exploded inside. He rode his orgasm as Jisoo’s hot inside fluttered and clenched around him.

“Your turn baby.” Jun swirled Jisoo and untie his dick. He discarded the apron and Jisoo’s shirt before he kneeled before his husband. He engulfed Jisoo’s entire length in his mouth. Jisoo keened as he was very sensitive. Jun bobbed his head and fucked his own mouth with Jisoo’s dick.

Jisoo was groaning and moaning. He had to support his weight on the kitchen counter by one hand while the other hand held Jun’s bobbing head, his fingers pulling on Jun’s sweaty strands. The sting on his scalp and pulsing of Jisoo’s dick in his mouth plus melodious strings of Jisoo’s moans drove Jun crazy and he felt himself getting hard again. He pulled Jisoo out until the tip was left in his mouth. Jun dug his fingers in Jisoo’s soft ass as he hollowed out his cheek to suck the red tip.

Jisoo howled when he came hard in his husband’s mouth. Jun swallowed everything with dirty slurping noises while looking up at Jisoo’s scrunching face. “You’re coming so prettily for me.” Jun cooed when he was done swallowing his husband’s seed. Jisoo was catching his breath as he ruffled Jun’s hair, massaging into the scalp to sooth the pain he inflicted. His husband looked like a needy puppy with messy hair and those brown orbs glancing up. “Makes me want to mess you up more. Shall we make use of the time while the kids are out?” Jun asked with a mischievous smile. A horny puppy, Jisoo corrected his thought.

Jisoo replied by pulling on Jun’s full erection and leading him into their bedroom. “How are you getting hard again in such short time old man?” He asked but he knew Jun could do more.

Once in bed, Jun immediately started attacking Jisoo’s kissed bruised lips as he put his full weight on Jisoo’s smaller frame which Jisoo absolutely loved. The weight of his man on him made him hot and hard again in no time. Jisoo let Jun devour his mouth as he thought about excuses he had to give when the kids were home in 3 days and asked why daddy was limping.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I should update that sugardaddy Cheol fic and write that jihancheol smut I promised. But... junshua? Anyone?   
> Please let me know if you like it.


End file.
